My Idiotic Dragon Slayer
by Flame Ray
Summary: [Ch1]- Natsu gets easily jealous and confesses to Lucy but he blabbers something stupid and ends up flying. [Ch2]- Natsu gets jealous and over possessive of Lucy again. (Nalu) A funny story.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I don't own Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Unless I get a time machine or a body shifting machine.)

* * *

 **XOXO**

"L-O-V-E, I love you! " Dan announced while bending like bubble gum and making weird alphabet impersonations.

As if the day couldn't get worse for Lucy, who was returning from the solo mission. And had to deal with this knight on her train back home. It's like the universe hated her.

Why was she here again? Oh that's right, because of a certain dragon slayer, may she add DESTRUCTIVE! Yeah because of a certain destructive dragon slayer they were never paid the full reward on their jobs and also due to the fact that a certain scary landlady would always ask her to-, more like always ordered her to pay the freaking rent!

Now she was stuck with Dan Straight for two freaking hours in this compartment. Why can't they have teleporters in this world?

"Hey Lu-tan lets get married. I have perfect wedding plan." said Dan dreamily , quite lost in his head and God knows what he Is thinking. Obviously about himself and a blonde in her wedding dress walking down the aisle...

Lucy just sighed "For the last time, will you quit annoying me?"

"But Lulu I hav-..." Dan continued, but Lucy zoned out.

She hadn't informed Natsu about her solo mission but she had at least informed Gray and Mira knew too. He would probably be eating her food right now or would be sleeping in her so called 'comfy' bed. So no need to worry.

'Just wait till I get home Natsu , if I see you in my apartment. I swear I will kick you hard.'

She was so exhausted that she could care less about Dan. She was not given full reward because Aquarius flooded the village. This was the cause of her wrath. She had worked so hard at her job but Aquarius had to ruin it for her. Normally she was calm, but today was an exception. Before she realised she drifted off to deep sleep.

* * *

"Oh Lu-tan, oh Lulu... wake up..time for you to go. Your station has arrived." Dan was waving his hand across Lucy's face.

"Oh hey, Dan what's the time?" Lucy mumbled as she lifted her head from Dan's lap.

"It's 9." he said.

"..." Adjusting her eyes she stretched.

"Thank y-.."she said.

WAIT A MINUTE!

"Dan you PERVERT!" She slapped him across the face.

"Why am I in your lap? What did you do?" Lucy questioned.

"You didn't look comfortable. So I let you use my lap. I didn't do anything else. But don't worry Lu-tan, we will be doing it in OUR future" he said.

*Wink* *wink*

The situation was already worse and the one to be blamed was winking at her. WINKING?! This was it. Though her legs were paining, she had regained enough energy to...

"LUCY KICK!" she screamed and left. She was done with it. Soon Dan flew away and landed in the river.

How could she? How? How could she sleep knowing that there is a guy in her compartment? Boy, she felt stupid and very angry.

Walking, she stomped her feet and emitted a dark aura indicating everyone not to mess with her today.

* * *

-Lucy's apartment

Being exhausted , she could care less about the pink haired boy sleeping peacefuly on her bed. So peaceful...that she envied him. She needed sleep right away and collapsed on the bed beside Natsu. She'll deal with him later on.

* * *

She woke up early and started to do morning chores. You know like brushing her teeth,combing her hair, making breakfast, getting dressed, taking bath, eating break-...and yadda yadda ya...

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! JUST WAKE THE HELL UP ALREADY! DO YOU WANT BREAKFAST OR NOT? BECAUSE I AM GOING TO EAT IT!" She screamed because she knew this was the only way to wake her partner up. Natsu was a heavy sleeper and once, he even punched her hard in his sleep.( It wasn't a very nice experience crashing into a group of hungry Vulcans at midnight.)

"Oh Luce, you are pretty angry, what happened on your sleepover? " He said rubbing his eyes.

He walked over to the kitchen and flashed her a heart warming grin. Lucy melted into a puddle right there and there.

"Sleepover? What do you mean?" She handed him the plate full of food.

"Yesterday you went to Levy, didn't you?" he asked as he started to eat in a very-Not gentlemanly way.

"No I was not at Levy's house. I had taken a solo mission" she replied eating the food in the most mannered-humanly way possible.

"But Gray told me..." Natsu stopped as he processed Lucy's words and stared at her. After 10 seconds of silence...

"You went on a solo mission alone?! Why? You should have told me! Did somebody hurt you? Huh? " He asked furiously.

"Thanks for caring so much, I really appreciate it." Lucy took another bite of her sandwich. "Yeah I went alone. Solo missions are called solo for a reason. You go alone!" She said emphasizing the word 'alone'.

"Why didn't you tell me? I am going to beat the heck out of Gray, for lying. And you, you have to promise me you'll never do it again without my consent." Nastu grunted.

"Why do I need your permission? It's none of your business." She asked clearly annoyed. But liked the fact that someone was worried about her. That dense-someone, whom she loved.

"Of...- WHO WERE YOU WITH? I smell someone else on you." He said while sniffing.

"Natsu, you don't go smelling around people. It's rude. And please don't make me remember yesterday." She replied.

"I am not taking no for an answer. So tell me." He stared at her intensely. She felt that his charcoal eyes trapped her. Seeing his determination she sighed and told what happened yesterday.

"...and then I kicked him and came home." Lucy completed. Inwardly Natsu growled, that idiot! As if one pervert (ice freak) wasn't enough. Outwardly he just nodded in understanding.

They then went to the guild. The door flew opened and she could see the regular chaos. Hardly had she reached to counter when Natsu joined the brawl just like any regular day at Fairy Tail.

"I'm all fired up now!"

"Shut up Flame-Brain. "

"You shut up Ice princess!"

"Too much loud to enjoy beer, boys now relax."

"Aye sir!"

"Fighting is the REAL MAN!"

(If you consider flying chairs, broken tables, alcohol smell lingering, a stalker staring at her beloved but glaring at others, a scarlet haired lady yelling death-threats with twenty swords flying above her and utter chaos-then it's pretty normal day at FairyTail.)

One chair that was flying hit Gajeel and he started bickering "Oi! Who threw that?"

Moments later flames engulfed Natsu's hand, Gray's hands were shining white, Elfman's hand was covered with stone crumbles, Cana was drinking by one hand, while other holded her cards, somehow Macao and Wakaba entered the fight. Juvia could be seen behind the pillar fangirling on Gray. Gajeel was seen munching on iron rod.. Levy was reading a book in the corner along with Lucy and suddenly the master decided to show up.

"Shut up, my stupid brats!" Gramps silenced the guild. "Did you know how much money I had to pay?" Then he gave a long, motivational speech about being a member of the guild.

A typical day at Fairy Tail.

* * *

Soon it was evening.

Lucy had her plans to complete the last chapter of her novel for Levy. So she left.

She was balancing on river ledge with Plue walking beside her. To Plue she must sound gibberish considering he just said "Pun, Pun." Can he even speak? No.

"Hey, be careful. Don't fall down." Lucy looked up and searched for the source of sound only to come meet a handsome boy of her age. Dark blue hair , black eyes, a tatoo on right forehead.

"Th-thank y-you!' Lucy stuttered. Her heart was beating so fast. She wondered why.

"Hello cutie, my name is Henry."

Was she falling in love. Love at first sight? She had pink hearts dancing around in her eyes.

"My name is Lu-Lucy." She managed to say.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Henry asked.

"I, uh I-I would lo-love t-" She was cut abruptly by...

"Hey bastard ! Back off ! She is off your limits. She belongs to me." Natsu chided. What was up with everyone? Trying to steal his Lucy. He glanced at her. She was thinking deeply. Didn't she realize what he said. He grabbed her wrists and dragged her to a corner to talk personally. "Lucy don't go out with him. Stay far away from him."

"Why? It's none of your business." She glanced at Henry again. Strange. A minute ago she was falling in love. That's when realization hit her.

"You have a Love-Charm , don't you?" She asked Henry. That guy must have gone through lot of trouble to get his hands on it. Another creep like Bora.

Natsu was certainly not happy with her actions. He just told her to stay away from him and there she was trying to talk to another man. He growled, which went unnoticed. Maybe Lucy was a weirdo. But she was his weirdo.

"You are smart and you are beautiful." At this point Natsu lost his temper. He won't let some weak stranger steal his Lucy. She was his. Goddamit!

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Nastu landed a punch right on his jaw. He trembled and ran away. Tsk what a pathetic looser!

Just then realization hit her. How could she not hear Natsu? Was she deaf or something? She became red , and smoke emerged from her ears. Not blushing. Not blushing.

"Hey Natsu, about w-what you said earlier." She stuttered. Not blushing. I tell you she was not blushing! It was just a bug-bite.

"Well yeah, I wanted to tell you before. I love you." He grinned at her. He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world Maybe he was pranking. "So, can I be your boyfriend?" He was not nervous at all. Now he was definitely lying but his serious face said otherwise.

Lucy stood their with her mouth wide open, so wide that a flying rat could enter it. She was completely dumb-founded. Never did she imagine in million years that Natsu would be the one to make first move. Finally finally, her DENSE best friend, well now boyfriend confessed to her. It was a dream that came true.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Natsu sulked inwardly. Was this her way of rejection?

"I love you so much too. Yesss.. you can be my boyfriend. Come here." Lucy squealed as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Lucy rubbed her cheek with his. He was so adorable-like a cute little puppy!

"Are you trying to brush off your weirdness on me?" Natsu asked. Lucy just chuckled in return.

They went on a perfect date. Perfect date for Lucy and perfect food for Natsu. Both enjoyed each other's company. They shared their first kiss together.

* * *

And then...

They were in her apartment like always.(No pervy thoughts) She felt like the happiest person in the world. She didn't mind that he burned her novel. She also didn't mind he was wearing her clothes, or stealing her food, or using her underwear as a ninja-mask. Nor did she mind him sleeping on her bed. She could handle him. She loved him. She will endure anything for him, anything...

"Hey Lucy, let's bath together." He said smiling sheepishly.

Lucy's eye twitched. He had done it now. He just dug up his own grave.

"YOU PERVERT! LUCY KICK! "

He was sent of flying somewhere, probably on top of a train. The people of Mangolia swore that they saw someone dashing through sky. "Look mommy, a Super Man!" A young boy exclaimed. "This sucks! I wanna fly too."

 **Moral: Never ever ever mess with Lucy,**

 **Beacuse she's got a deathly weapon off her sleeve.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading. I made Lucy a tiny tiny bit sarcastic and grumpy. Just for humour. She is not actually insensitive. 'She looooves him'. Constructive criticism always accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Natsu gets jealous and possessive of Lucy. Again. Enjoy!**

 **(Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? I mean this site is called FANFICTION for a reason. Anyways I don't own Fairy Tail.)**

* * *

Lucy had somehow ended up in the compartment with her jealous boyfriend, an annoying knight and five little girls(who shouldn't be allowed on train by themselves). She was by the window, Natsu was sitting beside her, followed by Dan while five girls were sitting across them.

To make the matter worse, Wendy had casted Troia on Natsu so he wasn't suffering from motion sickness. It was indeed a good thing but not today. That meant he was ready to have a verbal fight with Dan. (Not actual fight, because Dan had somehow managed to blackmail Natsu by saying that he would be arrested for damaging government's property.) Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose preparing herself for the impending headache that was bound to come.

"Those eyes! That mouth! That hair! That bossom! That waist! Those legs! All of it makes my Fibonacci chirp!" Dan said as he clutched one hand to his chest.

"SHUT UP! Lucy is my girlfriend!" Natsu declared.

"No way!" Dan wailed.

"Yes way!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Will you both shut up! There are young children here." - but she was ignored. She sighed.

"Lulu why did you pick him and not me. " Dan said pointing his thumb at Natsu. "Did he force you?"

"He didn't force me." Lucy blushed. "I love him that's why." Lucy explained.

"But he is just another moron. While I on the other end" Dan stated as he puffed out his chest "will be your knight in a shining armour."

"Oi! I'm not a moron. And for your information I have protected Lucy countless times and always will. So she doesn't need you" Natsu said back.

Dan stared at his face, then his hair and back to his face. "I still don't get what my Luce sees in you."

"Hey! Only I get to call her Luce. And she was never yours in the first place! You idiot! She is mine!" Natsu hissed.

"There is no obstacle that can defy love at first sight. Not even you." Dan stated raising his hands up in a dramatic manner.

"Don't go uttering nonsense that I don't understand." Natsu glared at him "I love Luce and she loves me. We live happily ever after. End of the story."

Lucy was silently sitting in the corner looking out of the window to hide her dark red blush while the five little girls were grinning at her like she was some shiny gold coin. Weren't they too young to hear such stuff?

"No she doesn't. She is just pretending to love you. You must have scared or forced her into this." Dan stated angrily. "Lulu don't worry. You are always welcomed to come with me and join my team."

"Lucy will never leave Fairy Tail for she belongs there, it's her home and also she is the most essential part of Team Natsu." Natsu yelled furiously.

"Not if she wants to leave to join mine." Dan replied.

"Like I would let her leave!" Natsu grunted.

"She will choose what she wants. Who the Heck are you to decide!" Dan stated.

"I am her boyfriend and her partner." Natsu chided. "I will stay by her side forever, and I'm not letting her out of my sight."

Lucy was speechless(still blushing red). A little possessive but he was very sweet. Unintentionally he was sputtering out romantic dialogues. Typical lines of romance novels, she and Levy used to read. Did he know what he was doing to her? A fire was burning deep within her chest. This was too much to handle. Before she knew, small pearls of tears fell from her eyes. She was the luckiest person ever to be born and will always be.

"Lucy, why are you crying?" Nastu said in a worried tone (which he was) and pulled her into his arms for a warm embrace, resting his chin on her head.

Another sweet gesture.

"It's j-just, I'm so lucky to have you in my life. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me." Lucy cried into his chest. "Thank you Natsu, for everything." Lucy smiled at him. Natsu grinned In response and leaned in forward to kiss.

The little girls blankly stared at them and yelled in unison "Ewww! Get a room!" So they quickly pulled away after a small peck. It totally looked like a romantic movie clichè.

"You don't even know how to kiss." Dan said trying to hide his laughter.

"What was that?" Nastu yelled furiously. He pulled Lucy into another kiss. This time it was more deeper and passionate. When he pulled away, Lucy was blushing bright red that matched to Erza's hair color.

"You see that." Natsu replied. "I know how to kiss."

And soon another verbal brawl started. Lucy would have listened to their conversation if it wasn't for the warmth of Natsu's body, she drifted off to sleep. Moments later the air around her got hotter and hotter, disturbing her from beauty-sleep.

"I'm awake! I'm awake." Lucy bolted her head up. "So what did I miss?" The girls stared at her.

"..."

"..."

"Lu-tan lets get married as soon as we get off this train." Dan said as he was drooling over the thoughts of their marriage.

"Nu-uh. I won't allow it. Besides Lucy would only marry me." Natsu snarled emitting radiant heat from his body. "Lucy, you tell him."

Lucy blushed for the umpteenth time. How was she supposed to respond to an indirect proposal. It was bewildering to see that he could stir up so many emotions within her. She was already melting into a puddle.

"Natsu j-just ignore him. You know I'll marry only you." Lucy stuttered "Well that is , if you ask."

Natsu just nodded in response never taking his eyes off her. God knows what he was thinking. He was going to say something to Lucy when the girls beat him to it.

"Excuse me" the eldest one of the five said. "So let me get this straight, you love pinky, and he loves you back" Lucy nodded at her statement. "And this iron-man loves you too, but it is one-sided." Lucy nodded again. The little one understood what Dan didn't understand from the start. Maybe she was smart.

"Can't you marry them both?" The youngest girl of the five said.

"Um sweetie" Lucy fake smiled. "That's not how it works."

"Well then it sucks yo be you." She said as nuzzled against her sister. Lucy just sweat dropped.(still blushing red).

Then the train halted. The speakers informed the passengers about the current station, departure time...

"We have reached Clover. Lets go!" Lucy said as she pulled Natsu with her. Out of one corner of her eye she saw Dan's blank expression and the little girls winking at her direction.

* * *

The client's house was as big as a mansion. It was made of white marble. There was a fountain in middle of the garden. She saw several species of plants which she had never seen before, all trimmed perfectly into globe-like shape. There was a long red carpet which lead to the entrance. A billionaire! That's what this guy was. They were stopped at the entrance by a guard.

"Um... We are from Fairy Tail and we've came here for our mission." Lucy pointed to the flyer in her hand. The security guard nodded and took them inside the giant mansion to his master's room.

Their client was sitting in a comfy rotating chair tapping his fingers impatiently on the desk. The guard whispered something in his ears and went away.

"Oh hello there Fairy Tail wizards." He said. "My name is Luke Black."

"Hello. I am Lucy Heartfilia & this is Natsu Dragneel" Lucy introduced themselves.

"You are Lucy Heartfilia! The Lucy Heartfila? A HEARTFILIA?!" The client exclaimed and laughed awkwardly "I mean...would you to go out with me?"

Lucy shook her head. "I already have a boyfriend." She pointed her finger at Natsu who was glaring at Luke. Luke frowned at her and moved over towards the lacrima crystal.

The next thing she knew was they were surrounded by 5-6 guards all wearing black suits and black sunglasses. Who wears sunglasses inside a mansion during day?

"Don't let the blondie leave! She'll be very important hostage for my business. " Luke commanded.

"Oi! WHAT THE HELL!" Natsu growled as he clenched his fist , ready to burn this Mukey guy or-whatever his name was, to crisp.

"Natsu I can handle this." Lucy said. Then she smiled sweetly at Luke .Taking a deep breath, she swiftly pulled out her Fleuve d'étoiles and charged at the guards. "LUCY WHIP!" She jumped above them swirling her celestial whip, effectively tying them.

Natsu grinned proudly at his girlfriend. She had taken out the guards without magic and was now aiming at Luke. A minute later Luke was lying on the floor while Lucy stood victorious.

Needless to say they weren't getting paid. So they decided to leave the client alone and stormed off to find the door. What?! It was huge enough to get lost.

They were on their way when suddenly Luke came out from nowhere and tried to attack Lucy.

That got Natsu angry and fired up, which may or may not have lead Natsu to burn the house down (he did).

Luke started running after them like a lunatic, yelling about his now non-existent burnt mansion. They easily out-runned Luke and picked the next train back to Mangolia. And boarded onto the train.

This time it was different. Different for Natsu because effect of Troia had wore off and Natsu's motion sickness kicked in.

"I..ARGH... never getting...uhh...on this again" Natsu's face turned green. Lucy wanted to help him somehow.

"Lie your head here." Lucy pointed her lap. And Natsu agreed without hesitation. He settled down comfortably on the seat lying his head on her lap. Lucy rubbed her hands on his back in circular motions. Then she ran her delicate fingers through his soft hair while humming.

Natsu felt so much better and drifted off to sleep. He could get used to trains like this. Moments later he was snoring. Lucy giggled lightly in response. She was so grateful to him. This was the least thing she could do for him. Besides cooking and practically sharing her apartment. (He and Happy would always break in, no matter how much she yelled.)

* * *

They were headed to her apartment (Like always) walking hand in hand, with occasional glances at each other when suddenly Nastu stopped, sniffed the air and growled.

"What it it?" Lucy asked.

"That Bastard!" Natsu replied pointing at the trash cans behind them. Lucy gazed at trash can and...

"Dan what are you doing here?" Lucy squealed. He came out of his hiding place, his eyes fixed on his feet like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Well, I-I uh..." he trailed off and scratched back of his neck, trying to think of an excuse.

"You were stalking, weren't you?" His silence gave her answer she needed. "YOU WERE STALKING!" Just one thing left to do.

"LUCY KICK!" He flew off into the wide sky. Lucy was getting better in kicking each passing day (courtesy of a certain someone). Natsu stiffened up a bit and made a mental note not to piss Lucy off again.

* * *

"AHHHH!" Dan yelled as he crashed into a large window.

(Coincidentally Dan crashed into the window of a building where Wendy, Carla/Charle , and Happy were doing their job.

"Oh look! It's raining Dan everywhere!" Happy snickered. Carla just rolled her eyes at his comment while Wendy giggled.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

 _MORAL: How can Lucy's day be completed?_

 _If she doesn't send someone flying away._

* * *

 **A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it. I am making it into a two-shot story. So there you go.**

 **Thank you everyone so much for reading.**

 **Thank you Nora, taylovesbevin, Rose Tiger for your reviews and those who followed and favourited this story.**

 **Nora, I loved your idea, but I'm so sorry I didn't write it your way.**

 **I don't know if I jumbled up everything I wanted Natsu to tell Lucy but I liked how it turned out. Constructive critism always accepted.**

 **Nalu is my OTP and always will be.**

 **I was never a fan of reading any books; and writing a story is a whole different level for me. But here I am obsessing on Nalu. *sigh***

 **Nalu inspired me to**

 **1) Read fanfictions**

 **2)Make an account here and write a story!**

 **Love you all. Bye!**


End file.
